drunk in the woods
by Viviene lily
Summary: Hannah went druk into the Woods. Lemonn


Drunk in the woods.

Hannah sat in the wood with the bottle of wine in her hand. 'What are you doing here?'' asked a familiar voice. ''I had to go out for a while.'' She said, the man walked to her, looking to the bottle of wine. ''Was that bottle full when you started?'' he asked with interest.

She turned her head and tried to focus on the bottle. '' I don't remember she drawled.

They looked at each for a minute. 'What?' she asked moodily, the alcohol starting to depress her. He said nothing, just rested his right hand on her bare knee. ''what are you doing?'' she demanded again.

'nothing. Yet.'' His hand slowly along her thigh and up the inside of her sleep shorts, tracing the edges of her underwear.

'Bard, '' she started warningly, ''What are you doing?''

He responded by running his finger gently over her quin. ''you're stressed and miserable.''

''So you think toying with me will make me feel better?''

He smirked. ''Perhaps. Why don't we give it a go?'' he asked, slipping his hands over her hips and pulling her shorts and panties down to her knees.

She barked, ''Because I don't want to.''

He brought his face close to hers, his nose an inch from hers. ''Then stop me.'' He whispered as he skimmed a hand over her pussy, and chuckled. ''For someone who says she doesn't want this, you cunt is remarkable wet.'' He smirked as he examined his fingers glistening with her arousal. Locking his eyes with hers, he brought his fingers to his lips an drew his tongue over them.. he hummed appreciatively. ''Delicious."

''Bard.''

''Yes, Hannah?'' he enquired as he dipped his fingers back down to her core and gathered more juices.

She said nothing for a minute as he gently pressed his thumb to her clit in a slow rhythm. Her words shocked both of them. '' either make me cum, or get out.'''

His eyes darkened and he crashed his mouth to hers. It was rough, almost painful. Lips wrestled against each other, tongue battled for dominance. Teeth nipped bit. Hands on her upper arms dragged her to the end of the chaise and then pushed her back to lie flat as he knelt before her, pulling her shorts and panties off.

A thought flashed through her mind. ''Don't fuck me!'' she ordered.

''not yet.'' He shook his head, pushed her knees apart and dove in.

She cried out as his mouth set to work al over her pussy, his stubbled chin and cheeks dragged across her smooth and bare flesh. His tongue worked up and down her slit, around her clit, circled her hole and dove in before repeating the process. It was quick, and Hannah was glad. She was not in the mood for a prolonged encounter. She wanted to cum.

He inserted a finger into her. She gasped and grabbed his hair in her hand, almost digging her fingernails into his skin. He didn't seem to care. In fact, he seemed to speed up against her skin. Adding another finger, he started a quick rhythm that had her breathing choppily and digging her heels into his back. His mouth moved to her clit and he sucked voraciously, tapping his tongue against her hard nub. She groaned and held his head to her, not going to let him stop. His free hand moved up her stomach, under her shirt and grasped her breast, squeezing and rolling the soft mound in his calloused palm. She was about to explode, she knew it.

His fingers inside her, his mouth on her clit, his hands massaging her breast and pinching her nipples drove her over the edge. Holding his hair so tightly she felt some give way, she held his face to her pussy as she came with a sharp cry. He slowed his fingers inside her until her arched back relaxed and she flopped down on the chaise. Pulling his fingers out, he sucked on them deeply, relishing her taste. Cleaning her with his tongue, he kissed his way up her stomach, pushing her top out of the way and kissing her breasts.

Hannah shoved him away, crawling off the chaise to her discarded shorts and underwear. Her back to him, she pulled them on and ran from the room. Running all the way back to her room. She locked herself in for the night, throwing herself down on the bed.

What did she do. What was wrong with her?


End file.
